Reencuentro en la Torre de Batalla
by Kratonos
Summary: Después de regresar del archipiélago Decolora, Ash Ketchum, que antes de retomar sus viajes. Se encuentra con una mujer, que tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados al verlo de nuevo... Lo que empieza como una batalla para recordar buenos tiempos, termina en una.. "Aventura", que a un inexperto y no muy romántico Ash le toma por sorpresa. AbilityShipping - Lemon: AshxAnabel.
1. Capitulo 1

Saludos, este es mi primer fanfic. Por lo tanto no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo que digamos xD  
Pero espero que disfruten esta pequeña historia tanto como yo disfrute haciéndola, ya que adoro este shipping, y se que a muchas otras personas también.

La historia se ubica cronológicamente después de que Ash regresa del archipiélago Decolora, alterando un poco la historia, y mostrando un hilo alterno en donde Ash tiene una pequeña "aventura" con Anabel, líder y cerebro de la torre de batalla. A la cual no ha visto desde su enfrentamiento con ella... Antes de que este tenga que seguir su aventura en la otra región.  
Pienso alterar un poco la personalidad de Ash, basándome en su edad actual, (16 años), ya que a esa edad pienso yo. Que la pubertad haria cambios en sus intereses, y consideraria el intimar con una de las pocas chicas que genuinamente han demostrado interés por el xD

Pokemon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Game Freak y a Nintendo, yo como muchos servidores aquí, solo hago uso de ellos para crear un punto de vista alterno que el dado en la serie, para brindar entretenimiento sin fines de lucro, de fans, para fans.

Sin mas que decir, allá vamos...

* * *

 **Capitulo I: Nuestros Caminos de Acercan**

-Ahí esta- dijo un joven entrenador de pelo negro y tez clara entrando a su habitación, al ver su querido estante lleno de premios y uno que otro trofeo.

-Algún día conseguiré mi sueño, paso a paso, ¿no es verdad amigo?- dijo Ash Ketchum, a lo cual su rata amarilla y su fiel compañero que cargaba en su hombro, asintió con una sonrisa... Para después posicionar con orgullo un estuche lleno de 8 medallas de gimnasio, que había ganado en su recorrido por la región de Unova, junto con los demás premios que ha conseguido durante todas sus aventuras.

Después de regresar de la ultima región, tras haberse despedido de sus últimos amigos, Cilan, Iris y también Alexa, extrañaba su hogar y le entraba un aire de nostalgia el sentir la misma sensación de siempre, cuando regresa a su cuarto después de viajar.

-¡Algún día seremos los mejores!-

-¡Pika Pi!- Gritaron los dos amigos.

Justo después, los dos se apresuraron y bajaron las escaleras con emoción hacia la sala de la casa, a seguir con su día.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar de la región de Kanto, una joven adulta de pelo morado, se encontraba es su casa, preparándose para una batalla, contra un retador que en ese momento, estaba desafiando la torre de batalla.

Esa entrenadora era mas y nada menos que Anabel.

-Aaaaah- Suspiro la cerebro de la frontera.

-Aunque no suelo recibir muchas visitas en la torre, por la naturaleza de la asociación en la que pertenezco, los contrincantes han estado muy aburridos últimamente-

-No me he divertido desde hace mucho, la ultima vez que recibí un buen reto fue, creo.. hace 2 años, si de peleas pokemon se trata- suspiraba acercándose a su querida Espeon, acariciándole en la cabeza.

-Aun recuerdo cuando solíamos tener esas grandiosas batallas cuando eras un pequeño Kadabra, ¿o no amigo?-

-Alakasam- le dijo su pokemon psíquico con rubor en sus mejillas.

-O cuando pasábamos todo el día entrenando, ya que nunca te ponías al día Metagross- veía a un lado su gran pokemon metal que abarcaba un gran espacio en la habitación, un poco avergonzado de su bajo desempeño y rendimiento cuando era un pequeño Beldum.

Anabel, que tenia un gran lazo con su equipo, a quienes considera sus mejores amigos y compañeros, podia entender todo lo que sus pokemon psiquicos le comunicaban telepaticamente.

Todos recordando lo divertido que era entrenar y batallar cuando Anabel aun viajaba junto con ellos, hizo que empezaran a reír de repente, por todos los buenos tiempos que habían vivido juntos.

-Bueno, es hora mis amigos, ¡tenemos una batalla que librar!- Le decia a sus tres pokemon que se hallaban en su sala antes de que los metiera en sus pokebolas y se dirigiera a su lugar de trabajo.

* * *

¡Ash!... Ya esta listo el desayuno!- gritaba Delia a su querido hijo que se dirigio directamente a la cocina.

-Buenos días mama-

-Pika, pika-

-Te vez con hambre, como siempre hijo mio- le decía su madre con su característica y cariñosa sonrisa.

-Disfruta del desayuno- Dijo al mismo tiempo que deslizaba un plato de huevos fritos, un pequeño emparedado y un juego de naranja al lado... Después le dio a Pikachu un plato lleno de comida Pokemon.

-Y dime Ash-

-¿Que?-

-No hemos dirigido casi palabra desde que llegaste-

-¿Te divertiste mucho en tu ultimo viaje?-

-Por supuesto que si mama!, conocí nuevos amigos, al igual que muchos pokemon que nunca había visto antes, aunque pase por una gran cantidad de peligros, siempre salia ileso junto a mis compañeros-

Delia, cambiando su serena cara, por una mas seria al oír lo ultimo, le dijo preocupada pero feliz al mismo tiempo:

-¿Y ganaste el torneo Ash?, la liga Pokemon de la región?- Le preguntaba ansiosa su madre que curiosamente mostraba gran interés por ello, cuando nunca le había importado de esa manera.

-ammmm, no... Lo siento mama- dijo el chico avergonzado.

PLAMMMMMMM* se tiro su madre hacia atrás con un tono morado y una gota en su frente con decepción en su cara.

Reponiéndose al instante, dijo en voz baja con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos levantados en señal de rendición:

-Ooooohhhh- -mi querido hijo lleva tanto viajando y aun no esta cerca de su sueño-

-¡Mamaaa!- decía Ash avergonzado

-Sabes, los rivales a los que me enfrente en esa liga eran muy fuertes, hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano, y aunque no pude vencerlos. Les di mucha batalla!-

-Ademas, yo he ganado la Copa Naranja antes-

-Aunque esa no cuenta mucho que digamos- dijo Delia con un tono algo burlón

-¡MAMA!-

-Bueno, bueno, era una broma hijo- Empezando a reír un poco, para después su hijo corresponder y hacer lo mismo.

Delia se levanto de su silla, se puso en frente de Ash tomándolo de los hombros, y mirándolo con ojos brillosos, le dijo:

-Hijo, no importa todo lo que tengas que viajar, con tal de que seas feliz en tu viaje, y así vivas la vida a tu manera, siguiendo tus metas con integridad y convicción-

-Yo seré la madre mas feliz del mundo, y seguiré orgullosa de ti por todo lo que has logrado-

-Lo haré mama!, te lo prometo!- dijo el ya adolescente chico, levantándose emocionado.

-Has crecido tanto hijo, cuando te fuiste de aquí, apenas tenias 10 años-

-Y mírate ahora, eres todo un hombrecito de 16- Dijo con gusto su madre para después murmurarle con un tono mas pícaro.

-Y dime Ash- ¿Durante tus viajes has tenido alguna chica especial?.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo con exaltación el muy inocente chico.

-Ya sabes, una novia, alguien con quien te hallas besado, alguien con quien te abraces y con quien compartas todo.

E incluso con quien te hallas acosta...-

-¡Basta mama!, te entendí al principio-

-Y mi respuesta es no, nunca he tenido tiempo para esas cosas- le decía muy avergonzado y con la cara completamente roja.

-Oh, Ash... tampoco era para que te pongas así- le dijo sonriendo ante su demostración de inocencia y vergüenza.

-Es parte de la vida y algún día te tocara-

-Yo a tu edad por ejemplo, era bastante avanzada en ese asunto, estuve con muchos, PERO MUCHOS hombres, antes de conocer a tu padre- Enunciado al cual su hijo se asqueo un poco.

-Porque si quieres, puedo contactar a algunas de mis amigas, cuyas hijas tienen casi tu misma edad, y podría presentártelas para...-

-¡Suficiente mama!, lo digo en serio, no tengo tiempo y no es algo que me interese mucho!- le dijo aun con un tono avergonzado pero mas tranquilo que el anterior.

-Bueno, como quieras hijo- le dijo reincorporando su característica expresión de serenidad.

-Dijiste que querías visitar al profesor Oak, ¿verdad?-

-Si. No lo he visto desde que separe caminos con Alexa cuando veníamos hacia acá-

-De verdad quería hacerle esa entrevista al profesor apenas piso el pueblo. Aunque me hubiera encantado que la conocieras-

-Bueno, me iré directamente a su laboratorio-

-¡También estoy muy ansioso por ver a mis queridos pokemon en el establo!- Dijo Ash emocionado para después correr hacia allá.

-¡Cuídate hijo!, mandale saludos al profesor por mi-

-¡Mime!- Grito tambien el pokemon psiquico de Delia despidiéndose de Ash.

Pero mientras Ash caminaba, un pensamiento golpeo su mente de repente.

¿De verdad nunca le importo su vida amorosa?, nunca se había pensado el tener una pareja ya a su edad de adolescente?.

Su mama simplemente mino su cabeza con lo que le había dicho. Y se pregunto, que cómo habiendo viajado durante tanto tiempo con compañeras femeninas?, y habiéndose hecho amigo de tantas chicas distintas?, nunca pudo haberle importado el sentir atracción en su vida?, así como lo hacia y lo sigue haciendo su viejo amigo Brock.

Pensó Ash recordando lo hilarantes que eran las declaraciones de su amigo, y como siempre era interrumpido.. Esto le trajo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

En sus viajes, el en raras ocasiones solía ver revistas pornográficas a escondidas, para sacar su curiosidad y calmar sus hormonas. Pero de verdad nunca le importaba el amor como asunto serio.

-¿Sera que en verdad nunca he tenido el tiempo, o es que siempre he buscado una excusa para evitar de esta manera, esa parte tan común en la vida?-

Se decía el joven mientras se sonrojaba un poco, sintiendo algo que casi nunca sentía, al intentar recordar a muchas de las chicas que quizás, se paso de largo en sus aventuras.

Es algo que lo intrigo y lo dejo pensativo durante todo el trayecto hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

Bueno, he aquí la introducción de esta historia

Al principio pensé en hacer de esto un lemon oneshot entre Ash/Satoshi y Anabel/Lila, pero queriendo extender un poco mas el argumento antes de llegar al lemon xD. La historia me terminara quedando e capítulos.  
Agradecería mucho la critica constructiva para quien quiera dármela, ya que soy nuevo y debo de tener muchos errores de los cuales no me debo de dar cuenta. Hasta luego.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer** \- Los personajes de Pokemon le pertenecen a Game Freak y a Nintendo, hago uso de ellos para expresar mi punto de vista alterno a la serie, con entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. De fans para fans.

* * *

 **Capitulo II: Un trato con Scott**

Se sentía un ambiente tenso en el campo de batalla de aquella torre. El cual era de una amplia dimensión, con grandes paredes de color esmeralda, un suelo de tonalidad de bronce y largas ventanas alrededor de la entrada, que se veía minúscula ante el tamaño del campo.  
También eran de notar, unas elegantes cortinas rojas que decoraban las paredes laterales del campo de batalla, y la insignia característica de la torre pegada a un lado.

En esta se encontraba Anabel, batallando contra un entrenador del cabello corto y marrón, pantalones negros, camisa verde, y un chaleco color grisáceo.

-Alakasam, acabalo con psicorrayo- le ordeno la entrenadora a su pokemon a través de su telepatía.  
Un poderoso rayo multicolor salio disparado de las cucharas del pokemon psíquico, impactando terriblemente a su contrincante dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Sceptile!- grito preocupado su entrenador que estaba por perder, al ser este su ultimo pokemon en pie.  
-¡Vamos Sceptile, hemos llegado muy lejos para que termines asi!-  
-Levántate y usa hojas navaja contra el- enuncio con un tono desesperado.

-aahhh- suspiro levemente la as de batalla.  
-Se ve que no has aprendido mucho, atacar con movimientos físicos a mi Alakasam no es para nada una buena idea- pensó Anabel con una cara de aburrimiento.

Sceptile que se encontraba cansado, se levanto del suelo, y flexiono sus brazos, transformando las hojas de estos, en unas brillantes y afiladas hojas que emanaban brillo verde. Se deslizo con rapidez al pokemon psíquico, pero antes de siquiera intentar tocarle, Anabel le había dado la orden.

-Usa psíquico- Y con la velocidad de un rayo, alzo sus cucharas, haciendo brillar sus ojos, parando en seco el ataque de Sceptile.

-Esto se acabo- dijo en voz alta la entrenadora con un tono serio, a lo cual su Alakasam hizo su ultima movida, ascendiendo al ya debil pokemon planta en el aire, golpeandolo contra el techo, para despues dejarlo caer fuertemente al suelo.  
-Hazlo otra vez- ordeno la entrenadora, ascendiéndolo de nuevo, pero esta vez, dándole múltiples golpes contra el piso, para despues darle un ultimo impacto que dejo grietas en el suelo.

Maron, árbitro oficial de la torre de batalla, que se fijo en los ojos en espiral, que tenia el lastimado pokemon planta, anuncio en voz alta.  
-Sceptile, ya no puede continuar, las as de la torre de batalla, ¡es la vencedora!-

-Ya esto no me sorprende nada- Enuncio decepcionada la chica de pelo lila, mientras se acercaba a la mitad del campo.  
-Batallaste excelente!, mi querido amigo- le dijo Anabel a su compañero.

-Alakasam- dijo con alegría su pokemon antes de meterlo en su pokebola.

-¡Ooh no!- expreso el entrenador de pelo marron corriendo hacia su Sceptile.  
-Tal parece que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes- dijo con gran decepción, a lo cual su pokemon le respondió con una mirada triste.

Anabel se acerco al retador con una sonrisa para después decirle con un tono mas serio.

-Sabes. Tus pokemon tienen mucho potencial, debo admitirlo, pero tu lazo con ellos, no es lo suficientemente fuerte- le dijo al contrincante con un gesto de desaprobación.

-Al principio, luchaban bien, pero a medida que te encontrabas en dificultad, solo dabas ordenes a tu equipo que solo sentía miedo, por la falta de apoyo que les brindabas. Es algo de lo que me di cuenta al sentir el corazón de tus pokemon en batalla-  
-El rol de un entrenador pokemon no es solo escupir ordenes, también es entender a tus pokemon, y reconocer cuando se hallen listos y seguros, para asi pelear acorde a eso-

El entrenador de chaleco grisáceo, sin mucho que responder ante tal sermón, se levanta, mete a su pokemon inicial en su pokebola, y solo se va enunciando:  
-Muchas gracias, me queda mucho por aprender- Para después salir por la puerta, con una gran cara de tristeza y a la vez decepción.

Scott, que se encontraba en los únicos banquillos a un lado del campo, con sus característicos shorts blancos y camisa playera. Se levanta para acercarse a Anabel.

Su trabajo allí como siempre, era supervisar las batallas de los retadores que se atrevieran a desafiar su élite de entrenadores.

-Jajajajajaaa, ¡lo hiciste de nuevo chica!- le dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda a la vencedora, gesto al cual Anabel demuestra un poco de disgusto, para después sonreír levemente.  
-Vaya, ya no es primera vez que los retadores que desafían la batalla de la frontera, acaban su camino ante ti!- decía con emoción su jefe.

-Acaban su camino ellos mismos, cuando tratan a sus pokemon de esa manera- dijo la cerebro de la frontera con algo de molestia.

-Jajaja, bueno, si tu lo dices, no por nada eres una de mis mejores ases de batalla- le dijo Scott  
-La ultima vez que fuiste batida, fue a manos del ultimo campeon de la frontera, Ash Ketchum-

-Ash Ketchum!- mascullo levemente la chica de pelo lila. Para después sonreír al recordar ese nombre.  
-Hace tiempo que no lo recordaba- se dijo a si misma con leve rubor en su cara.

-Oye, oye, ¿que es esa cara?- le dijo su jefe sacándola del trance.  
-Como te decía, aun no comprendo porque ese chico no acepto un puesto como cerebro de la frontera, hubiera sido una gran oportunidad para el- le dijo Scott  
-Pero bueno, quien soy para juzgarlo... Por cierto, me tengo que ir Anabel, tengo que reunirme con un profesor en pueblo Paleta, por un asunto de negocios-  
-Muy buen trabajo el de hoy Anabel, nos veremos luego- Enuncio para despues irse por la puerta.

-Yo también me voy Anabel- le dijo Maron que ya había cumplido su labor de Arbitro.

-Adiós, que les vaya bien- Respondió la entrenadora.  
-Huumm, vaya, me toca cerrar las puertas otra vez- dijo Anabel con un poco de molestia

Después de unos momentos, ella se hallaba sentada en el banquillo reflexionando un poco.

-Ash Ketchum- decía suavemente.

-Como podría olvidar a ese entrenador, es la única persona con la que he sentido tal clase de conexión-  
-El amor y armonía con los pokemon que demuestra, tan parecido a mi... Lo protector que se veía al proteger sus pokemon, a costa de su propia seguridad, simplemente me volvía loca-  
-Aunque no halla probabilidad de encontrarme con el de nuevo, no puedo evitar sentir lo mismo siempre- se decía anabel sonrojada, llevándose las manos a sus mejillas.

-Aahhh, Soy una tonta- se dijo a si misma, tapándose la cara con la mano.  
-Solo espero poder verlo otra vez, algún día- Dijo con un tono de preocupación antes de ir a cerrar la torre e irse a su casa.

-A pesar de vivir con mis amigos pokemon, aveces me siento tan sola- dijo esta vez con un tono mas triste.

* * *

-Mas tarde en otro lugar, Ash se encontraba caminando por una ruta marcada entre la pradera del pueblo Paleta, que va directo al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

-Vaya, no puedo esperar para llegar- Se decía emocionado justo antes de acercarse al laboratorio.

Al llegar se encuentra con una pequeña colina, que en la cima tiene una gran casa amarilla, y techo de color rojo.

De pronto un pequeño pokemon reptil con un característico bulbo en su espalda, se da cuenta de la llegada de su dueño.  
-¡Bulbasaur!- Exclamo el pokemon planta saltando sobre el.

-Jajaja, hola amigo!, ¡como has estado!- le dijo Ash abrazándolo.  
-¿Sabes donde esta el profesor Oak?- El Bulbasaur asintió y se bajo para llevarlo hacia el.

* * *

El profesor Oak, se encontraba en una pequeña pradera en lo que parecía el patio del laboratorio, siendo entrevistado por Alexa, que había venido del Archipiélago Decolora justo para entrevistarlo.

-Como vera, en este laboratorio tenemos una inmensa extensión de tierra, dividida en varias fincas, acondicionadas para que los pokemon se sientan en su hábitat natural- Le decía el profesor Oak a la periodista.  
-Eso tranquiliza en gran medida a los pokemon, permitiendo que pueda investigar sus comportamientos y propiedades de una manera mas exacta- Le seguía explicando el profesor.

-Oh!, increíble, es primera vez que veo un laboratorio de esta clase, es simplemente enorme- le dijo Alexa.

-Y esos pokemon tuyos, ¿son de la región de Kalos verdad?- le pregunto el profesor a Alexa mientras se acercaba a su Helioptile y Noivern, que en ese momento se encontraban fuera de sus pokebolas.

-¡Increíble!- Nunca había visto tales especímenes!-  
-Supongo que este pequeñín de aquí, debe ser eléctrico por el color que tiene- dijo el profesor tomando una oreja de helioptile y acariciándola.  
-Y estas peculiares orejas deben servir de alguna manera como antenas-

-Espere!, profesor, a el no le gusta que lo agarren así, y menos un extraño- le dijo con preocupación la periodista.

Helioptile tras esto electrocuta al profesor dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Aah!, se encuentra bien- exclamo con gran preocupación Alexa.

-Mmmmm, ¡de maravilla!- dijo el profesor levantándose con algo de humo saliendo de su cuerpo. -Como lo supuse, era un pokemon eléctrico, y al parecer tiene mucha, MUCHA energía!-  
-Y este gran amigo de aquí, parece un enorme murciélago, tiene unas orejas bastante grandes-  
-podría meter mi cabeza en ellas!- lo cual exactamente hizo un momento después.

Cosa que a Noivern no le hizo ninguna gracia, alejándose molesto del profesor, y lanzandole con sus orejas un poderoso estruendo, dejando al profesor debilitado en el suelo.

-¡Rayos!, ¡como puede ser tan descuidado profesor!, mi Noivern pudo haberlo matado- exclamo con preocupación y algo de enojo.

El profesor recomponiéndose lentamente del suelo, y riéndose a la vez, le dijo:  
-Oooh, no se preocupe señorita, para mi la mejor forma de conocer el poder y movimientos de un pokemon, es recibiéndolos uno mismo- le dijo con orgullo el lastimado profesor.

-Y yo hace un momento pensaba que era un sabio profesor- Se pensó Alexa decepcionada.

-Heeeey, profesor- gritaba un chico azabache dirigiéndose con su Bulbasaur y su Pikachu al lado.

-Oooh, mira, ahi viene uno de los mejores colaboradores de este laboratorio- le dijo el profesor a Alexa.

-¿Como estan chicos?- les dijo el entrenador.

-Hola Ash, fuiste a ver a tu madre como te dije, ¿cierto?- le dijo Alexa

-Claro- -Y como le va profesor- dijo con emoción el entrenador.

-De maravilla Ash, he estado muy intrigado con esos nuevos pokemon que me transferiste de la región de Unova- le menciono Oak.  
-Hablando de eso, se me olvido decirle un detalle de este laboratorio señorita Alexa. Gracias a este pequeño Bulbasaur de aqui, y su lazo con los pokemon de este laboratorio-  
-Puedo llamar a los pokemon de Ash de cada región especifica, para que se reunan en un solo sitio- Le explico el profesor-

-Bulbasaur, quiero que llames a todos los pokemon que Ash consiguió en Unova- A lo que Bulbasaur asintió, y empezó a concentrar un rayo solar en su bulbo.

-Este Bulbasaur puede hacer una señal en el cielo gracias a su rayo solar, y en base a esto, hacerla de diferentes colores para llamar a cierto grupo especifico de pokemon, que Ash ha recolectado en sus viajes- Acto seguido, Bulbasaur lanza un pequeño rayo controlado que explota en una bengala de colores que los Pokemon de Ash detectaron al instante.

-¡Ooooh!, sorprendente- Exclamo la periodista ante tal acto.  
-Que forma tan ingeniosa de gestionar a los pokemon profesor Oak- Le dijo Alexa con una sonrisa.

Momentos después, el suelo tiembla levemente, y una estampida de Tauros se aproxima al grupo.

-Oh, no. No me digas que- Se dijo con preocupación Ash.

La estampida de Tauros corriendo violentamente, se dirigieron directamente a Ash Ketchum, aplastandolo y dejándolo como una tortilla en el suelo.

-Vaya.. U-ustedes si que saben darme una bienvenida- mascullo Ash levantándose del suelo.

-Jajaja, típico- dijo el profesor Oak.

Momento después, todos los pokemon que habían sido los compañeros de Ash en Unova, se acercaron en grupo para saludar a su entrenador.

En estos se encontraban Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, y otros varios como; Scraggy, Krookodile, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Unfezant, Boldore y finalmente su querido y fuerte Charizard.

-Oigan, chicos- Aunque no hallamos ganado la liga, nos divertimos mucho durante todo el recorrido-  
-Todos se han vuelto muy fuertes, que es lo importante- Enuncio con determinación el entrenador de pelo negro. A lo cual sus pokemon respondieron con un aullido de alegría

-Que reunión tan conmovedora- dijo una voz desconocida que había pasado al patio.

El entrenador al ver esa camisa y gafas playeras, reconoció quien era al instante.

-Scott, ¿eres tu?- le dijo el entrenador desconcertado.

-El mismo- le respondió Scott con su característica sonrisa.  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Ash, has crecido-

-Ooh, ya llego señor Scott, propietario del frente de batalla- le dijo el profesor Oak interrumpiendo a los dos-

-Claro que llegue, el recorrido en el magnetotrén si que me acelero las cosas para llegar hacia acá- le menciono Scott llevándose la mano a la nuca.

-Hablaremos de lo que acordamos, ¿cierto?- le dijo Oak

-Claro, para eso vine profesor, una investigación como la suya es muy útil para la asociación científica dedicada a los pokemon, por lo tanto me interesaría financiar su trabajo-  
-Ademas, su informe sobre la genética, y los valores individuales de un Pokemon, en donde argumenta que cada uno nace con un potencial medible superior o inferior a los demás, me interesa bastante- le dijo Scott con entusiasmo.

-Entonces hablemos en mi laboratorio- Le dijo el profesor antes de guiarlo a la casa.  
-La entrevista se acabo, ¿verdad Alexa?- le pregunto el profesor

-Si, ya tengo toda la información que necesitaba, muchas gracias por dejarme entrevistarlo- le dijo Alexa.

-No hay de que- Es un placer compartir mis conocimientos.

-Oye Ash, espero que te quedes aquí, porque cuando termine con el profesor quiero hablar contigo un momento- le dijo Scott al azabache, antes de dirigirse al laboratorio.

-Por supuesto- le respondió Ash-

El profesor y Scott se reunieron en el laboratorio, y Ash y Alexa se quedaron esperando afuera. Por lo que se quedaron charlando un rato hasta que Ash le dijo a Alexa algo que le llamo la atención.

-La promesa sigue en pie, ¿verdad Alexa?- le pregunto Ash con determinación en sus ojos

-¿Cual exactamente?- le respondió ella.

-La de que me llevarías a Kalos, para retar a todos los gimnasios y participar en la liga-

-Oh. Pero claro Ash-

-Pero déjame hacerte una pregunta- Le dijo esta vez con un tono mas serio...

-¿Acaso no extrañas quedarte en tu hogar?, ¿quedarte con tu madre y tus pokemon?- Le pregunto ella algo preocupada.

Esto hizo que que el chico mirara hacia abajo con los ojos apuntando al vació, para después sonreír con orgullo.

-Claro que extraño mi hogar, aveces añoro mucho a personas que he dejado en el pasado-  
-Pero. No me perdonaría si no persigo mi sueño, de ser el mejor entrenador que pueda ser. Y que todos me consideren un maestro pokemon-  
-Es un largo camino-  
-Pero no se recorrerá solo- exclamo Ash que tenia un gran brillo en los ojos.

La periodista murmuro una risa, y le dijo; -Ya veo de que trata todo Ash-  
-Y me sorprende tu determinación, y por eso espero que puedas cumplir tu sueño algún día-

-Pero un consejo que te daré. Es que nunca olvides y descuides el contacto con tus amigos y personas cercanas-  
-No todo en este mundo gira alrededor de los pokemon- Frase que el chico no entendió muy bien.

-Ya que aveces tu significas mucho para ciertas personas, y por ende debes devolverles con la misma moneda- termino de decirle a Ash

Esto hizo pensar por un momento al joven de pelo negro, para después devolverle una sonrisa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Alexa-

-Ah, pero antes de poder llevarte a Kalos, tengo que hacer unas cuantas entrevistas mas por esta región, debo aprovechar que estoy aquí-  
-Y cuando regrese te vendre a buscar- le explico Alexa

-Mientras tanto, puedes descansar, pasar tiempo con tu madre, e incluso, aprovechar para conocer alguna chica- le sugirió ella.

-Oye, claro que no- le negó Ash sonrojado

-Jijiji, era un broma Ash-

-Nos veremos en unos días- dijo la reportera mientras se levantaba para irse.

-Nos vemos Alexa- exclamo Ash mientras su Pikachu y el se despedían de ella.

El profesor y Scott salieron del laboratorio, directo a donde estaba Ash, estos ya habían hablado acerca de la investigación.

-Aqui estas Ash- le dijo Scott al muchacho.

-¿Aun no has pensado en aceptar el puesto de cerebro de la frontera?, con lo mucho que habrás viajado de seguro te habrás vuelto muy fuerte- le propuso Scott.

-Oh, no, aun no, lo siento Scott-  
-Pero aun tengo mucho porque viajar- Le dijo con un tono neutral al señor.

-Mmmm, lo entiendo, aun no te sientes listo, y es comprensible-  
-Pero las puertas siempre van a estar abiertas para ti, pocos entrenadores tienen tu determinación y buen espíritu para las batallas-

-Jeje, muchas gracias Scott- dijo un poco apenado Ash

-Pero lo que realmente quería preguntarte- Enuncio Scott ajustando sus lentes con su mano derecha

-Oh, a que te refieres Scott- pregunto Ash

-¿Recuerdas a Anabel?-

Ash se quedo recordando unos segundos, y todo lo que conocía de ella le vino a la mente de golpe.

-¡Ooh!, claro que la recuerdo- le exclamo Ash

-Bien- le murmuro Scott

-Como sabrás, la batalla de la frontera es un reto al que no muchos entrenadores pueden entrar-  
-Como a la vez, que no muchos de los que entran dan la talla-  
-Últimamente, la as de la torre de batalla Anabel, ha perdido bastante la emoción por las batallas, no ha recibido buenos retos desde tu ultimo encuentro con ella- Le explico seriamente Scott

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, y la retes a una batalla que despierte su espíritu por las peleas Pokemon-  
-De seguro la sorprenderás mucho con tu presencia- le dijo Scott con formando una sonrisa  
-¿Que dices?-

Ash sorprendido ante tal proposición, penso por unos segundos para después asentir emocionado

-Es una broma?, nunca le digo no a una batalla!-

Scott al ver la determinación en su cara, rió levemente, y le dijo:

-Ese es el Ash que todos conocemos-  
-Aprovecharemos que tengo que pasar cerca de la torre de batalla para llevarte Ash, pero tiene que ser en este momento, así que tienes que asegurarte que equipo pokemon te quieres llevar- Le dijo Scott.

-Pero espera, hace no mucho que llego y tendría que avisarle a mi madre antes- le dijo preocupado Ash.

-No te preocupes Ash, yo le avisare a tu mama de tu parte- le dijo el profesor Oak  
-La visito mucho de todos modos- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Ash que sin pensarlo dos veces, elige a su equipo para la batalla, esta vez le dio la oportunidad de pelear a sus pokemon capturados en Unova, que se encontraban con el en ese momento.

-Adiós amigos, regresare pronto- Le dijo el azabache a sus pokemon y al profesor Oak, a lo que correspondieron todos para devolverle el gesto.

El y Scott se dirigieron fuera del laboratorio, al magnetotrén mas cercano para ir a la torre de batalla.  
En el camino por la pradera que va directo a la salida del pueblo Paleta, Ash se pensó antes de volver a encontrarse con aquella as de batalla.

-Lo daré todo para que no puedas ganarme Anabel, te daré la mejor batalla que pueda- Se dijo Ash en su mente mientras caminaba con Scott.

* * *

Saludos, espero que les halla gustado este pedazo de la historia. Me disculpo por haber tardado tantos días en subir un capitulo, siendo un fanfic, que en primer plano debí de haber subido entero en un principio :c  
La verdad que estos días no he tenido casi inspiración ni imaginación para completar este fragmento necesario para la trama, y no todo el tiempo tengo acceso a este ordenador.. Pero juro que actualizare mas rápido la próxima vez.  
Aprecio mucho los follows y reviews que me dieron en el primer capitulo, la verdad que es algo que me llego de sorpresa.

Sin mas que decir, nos vemos xD


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer** \- Los personajes de Pokemon le pertenecen a Game Freak y a Nintendo, hago uso de ellos para expresar mi punto de vista alterno a la serie, con entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. De fans para fans.

* * *

 **Capitulo III: Recordando el Calor de la Batalla**

Un muy animado Ash Ketchum se encontraba caminando con Scott, cuyo destino era el magnetotrén que se hallaba cerca de pueblo Paleta.

-Ya llegamos- le dijo el dueño de la batalla de la frontera al joven entrenador, éstos habiendo entrado en lo que parecía una estación de tren, junto a un extraño pero tecnológico riel que se extendía por el suelo, hacia el horizonte donde la vista no alcanzaba.

Justo al entrar en dicha terminal, Ash se sentía desconcertado ya que en su viaje por su región natal, no recordaba tal vía de transporte, y de paso, tan cerca de su casa.

-Oye Scott, yo siempre he vivido aquí, pero la verdad que nunca sabia que hubiera un tren- Le dijo Ash, a lo cual Scott mascullo una leve risa,

-Como has viajado tanto, es comprensible que no conozcas este magnetotrén- Le explico Scott.  
-Antes en esta región solo existía un magnetotrén que comunicaba a Kanto y a Johto-  
-Pero en estos últimos años, con una excelente y eficiente mano de obra, se construyo un riel que rodea a casi toda la región, cubriendo casi todos los pueblos. Mejorando significativamente el transporte por todo el lugar-  
-¿No te parece fantástico?- le pregunto un poco emocionado.

-Mmm, pues yo la verdad prefiero viajar a pie con todos mis amigos- Le respondió Ash un poco apenado y llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-¡¿Que?!, vaya!-  
-Los gustos que tienen algunas personas- Se dijo Scott desconcertado para después sonreír ante la opinión de Ash.

Ellos procedieron a entrar a la estación, a lo que Scott le mostró un pase especial de entrada, al sujeto de la taquilla, el cual dejo a Ash pasar aunque este no tuviera uno.  
Después los dos esperaron pacientemente el siguiente tren que pasaría por aquella estación, subiéndose ellos sin pensarlo dos veces, al primero que se acercara.

Un rato paso dentro de ese magnetotren que iba en direccion a ciudad plateada.

-Oye Ash, en el laboratorio del profesor Oak vi que tenias muchos pokemon, ¿Acaso los entrenas a todos a la vez?- Le pregunto Scott al joven.

-No exactamente, cada vez que viajo a una nueva región, dejo mi equipo de la región anterior, para así empezar de cero en la próxima-  
-Al único al que llevo siempre conmigo es a mi mejor amigo Pikachu- Enuncio Ash acariciando a su compañero, el cual como siempre, se encontraba en su hombro.

-Mmm, peculiar, a simple vista no es muy practico entrenar a muchos pokemon a la vez, pero con tal variedad de tipos en casa, supongo que se te hace muy fácil formar un equipo, para cada situación- Le respondio Scott a lo cual asintió en chico.

-Por supuesto, por eso le di oportunidad a mis pokemon de Unova para librar esta batalla con Anabel, pero elegí los pokemon precisos para que se le haga muy difícil vencerme- Le dijo en respuesta con algo de emoción, ya que al joven entrenador le prenden mucho las batallas.

-Ingenioso, pues te deseo suerte, porque la necesitaras- Le dijo esta vez Scott con una sonrisa picara.

El tren que se desplazaba a una gran velocidad, se detiene lentamente hacia una estación que se hallaba, en una intersección de rutas que cruzaba y rodeaban el bosque..

-Ya hemos llegado- Le dijo Scott al peli negro mientras tomaba un periódico que tenia a su lado.

Ash que se levanto de su asiento y al ver que Scott no se inmutaba ante el tren que se detuvo, le pregunto:

-¿Tu no vas a bajar Scott?-

-Ooooh, ¿no te lo había dicho, verdad?, yo no puedo quedarme aquí por el momento, tengo una diligencia que hacer en otro pueblo muy lejos de aquí- Le explico Scott.

A lo cual Ash trago profundo y lo miro desconcertado.

-¡¿Así que tengo que ir yo solo Scott?!- exclamo con preocupación.

-¡Claro!, te va a ir muy bien-  
-Después vendré a llevarte a casa cuando termine lo que debo hacer-  
-Mientras tanto retaras a Anabel, y quizás después puedas pasar tiempo con ella, Al fin y al cabo ustedes son amigos, ¿verdad?- Le dijo con su característica sonrisa y con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Pero espera Scott, yo no sabia que tendria que venir solo- Le dijo Ash con cierto tono de angustia.

-Te preocupas demasiado, ¡vamos!- le decia Scott mientras se levantaba y empujaba levemente al joven, hacia la salida del tren.

-Oh, bueno Scott... si así son las cosas- Le dijo Ash con un tono de rendición mientras salia del magnetotrén.

Cuando las puertas de este se cierran, Scott adopta una sonrisa siniestra, y se dice a el mismo en su mente:

-Tan buen entrenador, pero a la vez tan inocente-  
-Anabel si que ha perdido su motivación por las batallas-  
-pero se que esa chica siempre sintió algo por el retador que la venció hace dos años, seria difícil no haberme dado cuenta de eso-  
-Y por lo tanto, no es su motivación en batalla, ''lo único'' que espero que le devuelva Ash- Después se reincorporo de nuevo en su asiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la estrategia que había hecho.

* * *

-Ash se sentía un poco desorientado, al no saber muy bien donde se ubicaba, ya que siempre estaba muy acostumbrado a viajar en grupo, y en especial a que uno de sus amigos haga de mapa.  
Pero con un poco de esfuerzo, pudo ver a la lejanía la punta de la torre entre la frondosa vegetación del bosque, la cual era su destino en ese momento.

-Que desconsiderado de Scott en dejarme aquí varado- Se dijo así mismo preocupado.  
-Pero supongo que debo aprender a lidiar con estas cosas yo solo- murmuro para despues incorporar una sonrisa e irse a aquella torre.

La as de la torre de batalla se hallaba plácidamente en su casa tomando té, como siempre lo suele hacerlo, pero de pronto una llamada de su teléfono local le asusta.

-Si, ¡diga!- pregunto Anabel justo después de contestar el teléfono.

Segundos después de un incomodo silencio en la linea, una voz le habla a la chica:

-Hola Anabel, soy Scott... Quería decirte que un inesperado aspirante, va a retarte y esta justo en camino-  
-Así que ya sabes que hacer- Le digo su jefe sin mas.

-¡Oh, entendido, voy para allá!- Le contesto servicialmente la chica de pelo lila.

Acto seguido, ella se preparo como esta acostumbrada, para dirigirse a la torre de batalla junto con sus pokemon.

* * *

-Menos que es una torre enorme, solo debo seguir la punta que se ve desde el suelo y podre llegar sin ningún problema- Se dijo Ash mientras trotaba con emoción.

Él sin fijarse mucho por donde iba, se estrello con una chica que se encontraba caminando también por el bosque, dejándolos a los dos en el suelo.

Anabel y Ash, se dirigían a la torre de batalla los dos a la vez, y como por cosa del destino, los dos se habían cruzado en el camino.

-¡Auch!, ¿porque no miras por donde vas?!- Le exclamo molesta la chica de pelo lila.

-¡Fue un accidente disculpa!- Le respondió apenado el joven entrenador, mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano a la chica.

Ash se quedo mirando detenidamente la vestimenta y cuerpo de esa dama. Su blusa blanca con mangas largas de color morado claro y botones dorados al igual que los bordes, su pantalón de un lila tan profundo y grácil como el de sus ojos y cabello.  
Ella sintiéndose incomoda y un poco apenada por la forma en la que el la observaba, tambien se fijaba en la mirada y el rostro del chico, pero no se percataba aun de su identidad.  
No pasaron ni dos segundos para que los dos por fin recordaran, para después los dos exclamar con sorpresa y duda el nombre del otro al unisono.

-¡Anabel!, no puedo creer que te halla encontrado aquí, que casualidad- Le dijo con emoción el muchacho volviendo a extender su mano para levantarla del suelo.

Anabel que dudo por un segundo en tomar la mano, consiento el gesto, y se levanto con un leve rubor ante el firme agarre del entrenador.

Ella no creía que fuera verdad, todos los recuerdos que tenia de aquel chico le vinieron a la cabeza como un tren, al mirar ese entrenador que tanto quería volver a ver.

-Ash, ¿eres tu?- Le pregunto curiosa Anabel, ya que esta no reconocía muy bien su camisa y gorro que tenia en ese momento., como también le sorprendía que el muchacho era unos pocos centímetros mas alto que ella, desde le ultima vez que lo vio hace dos años.

-Claro que soy yo, ¡el mismo!- Le respondió con firmeza al igual que su Pikachu también asentía.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo Ash, que gusto es volver a verte-  
-¿Y sabes?, aunque me hallas empujado hace un momento, es mucho mejor a que me hubieras traido una horda de Beedrills furiosos detras de ti- Le menciono con algo de sarcasmo mientras se sacudia el polvo.

-Jajaja, si verdad- Respondió él apenado.  
-Mmmm, a lo que vine- Se dijo en su mente el entrenador frotándose la barbilla. Para después apuntar fugazmente con la mano a Anabel, acto al que ella le asusto un poco y llevo su mano a su pecho.  
-¡Anabel!, te reto a una batalla pokemon!- Exclamo Ash.

-¿Que?, para eso viniste?- mascullo anonadada Anabel, para después recordar la llamada que le hizo su jefe hace un rato.  
-Oh, ya veo- Se dijo con confianza la as de batalla.  
-Si quieres una batalla, la tendrás- le afirmo ella.

-¡Fabuloso!, ¿escuchaste eso Pikachu?- A lo que su fiel compañero asintió y enuncio sus características palabras, mientras energía estática brotaba de sus mejillas.

-Se ve que no has cambiado- Se dijo Anabel mientras observaba al entrenador hablar con su pokemon. Esto provocaba que ella se ruborizara sin que ella se diera cuenta.

* * *

-Momentos después, Ash y Anabel se encontraban caminando por el bosque, en camino a la torre de batalla, la cual no estaba muy lejos de ellos. Ash no resultaba muy hablador cuando tiene en mente una batalla pokemon. Pero la chica que tanto deseaba verlo de nuevo, quería saber mas sobre el, ya que tenia la suerte de tenerlo a su lado. A lo que Anabel le pregunto para romper con el silencio:

-Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿donde están tus amigos Ash?-  
-Ya sabes, los que te estaban acompañando la ultima vez?- le pregunto ella.

-Aah, te debes de referir a May, Max y Brock-  
Yo desde hace tiempo que no viajo con ellos- dijo con un tono nostálgico, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Digamos que, los sueños que todos tenemos han hecho que nuestros caminos se separen-  
-Pero yo se desde mi corazón, se que siempre seremos amigos sin importar en donde estemos- enuncio Ash mirando al vació.

-Aaahhh, viajar con amigos- suspiro Anabel.  
-Es algo tan parecido a lo que yo hacia cuando era mas joven... Solo que mis 'amigos' no eran necesariamente humanos- dijo al recordar con cariño sus viajes, cuando solía recolectar medallas de gimnasio.

-Yo tampoco diría que he viajado con solo humanos- Respondió Ash como si entendiera a la perfección a lo que se refería Anabel.  
-Para mi siempre es una aventura el conocer nuevos pokemon, y hacerlos mas fuertes que como los encontré. Es mi forma de hacerlos felices-  
-Y si ellos son felices, yo también lo soy. Pero claro, sin olvidar nunca mi objetivo, que es ser el mejor de todos- Dijo decidido Ash con su frente en alto.

Anabel se quedo sorprendida ante lo pura, pero a la vez profunda intención del entrenador, le sorprendía como un alma tan inocente y joven, se esforzara tanto por lo que a ella le parecía, tan noble causa. Que es vivir en armonía con los pokemon, y cuidarlos como iguales.  
veía en él a esa joven niña, tan amiga y colaboradora de la naturaleza, que ella solía ser.  
Esto provoco que los ya apagados sentimientos que sentía Anabel por el chico que tenia al lado, dieran un giro que ella no se esperaba.

-¡Si!, ya llegamos!- Exclamo el chico de pelo negro al ver que tenían en frente la torre de batalla.

-Oohh, no me había dado cuenta- Se dijo Anabel que estaba muy distraída al caminar con Ash.

-Bueno, lo prometido es deuda Ash- Le dijo Anabel con entusiasmo.

Los dos entrenadores procedieron a entrar en la torre, la cual se encontraba limpia a pesar de la ultima batalla librada. Cada uno se posiciono en un extremo del campo de batalla, preparándose para lo que venia.

-Esto es un enfrentamiento amistoso de 3 contra 3, tanto retador como local pueden cambiar de pokemon durante el combate- Le dijo Anabel.  
-¿Te parece eso bien, Ash?- le pregunto ella al joven.

-¡Me parece perfecto!- Exclamo Ash, justo antes de sacar a su primer pokemon.

-¡Leavanny, ve!- grito mientras un rayo salia de la pokebola haciendo surgir a su pokemon bicho.

-Mmmm, ese pokemon si no mal recuerdo es uno que pertenece a Unova.. Siempre es interesante la variedad de pokemon que suelen tener los desafiantes- Dijo Anabel mientras esta también sacaba a su primer pokemon.

-Alakasam, confió en ti- Exclamo mientras este salia y enunciaba su propio nombre.

-No dejare que te muevas primero!-  
-Usa Tijera X- Exclamo Ash, a lo que su Leavanny se desplazo y cruzo sus brazos con formas de hojas, los cuales brillaron en una brillante y punzante equis.

-Alakasam, ¡usa Psíquico!- Le ordeno Anabel telepaticamente a su pokemon, levantando este sus cucharas para detener el ataque. Lo cual fue en vano, ya que la velocidad de Leavanny fue superior, y le asesto el corte cruzado arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

-Si!, fue un golpe efectivo- Exclamo Ash.  
-Hazlo de nuevo- A lo que Leavanny repitió el movimiento.

-Interceptarlo con puño centrado- Le ordeno Anabel, su pokemon lo mas rápido que pudo ante la velocidad de Leavanny, lanzo un derechazo que detuvo el poderoso ataque del pokemon bicho, pero su puño había recibido parte del daño provocando que este se resienta del dolor por un segundo.  
-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?- le pregunto preocupada su entrenadora, a lo cual su compañero le asintio con la cabeza.  
-No dejaremos que una desventaja de tipo de tipo acabe con nosotros- Le menciono la pelo lila a Ash

-Usa Psíquico junto con Psicorrayo- A lo que Alakasam levito a Leavanny en el aire con una cuchara, y con la otra empezó a lanzar sucesivamente una serie de rayos multicolores que dañaban seriamente al pokemon de Ash.

Ash preocupado ante el hecho de que su Leavanny se encontraba sometido, se le ocurrió una idea para salir de ese lió.  
-Leavanny, usa Energibola y frena ese psicorrayo-

El pokemon bicho aprovecho una abertura de tiempo, para cargar una gran esfera de energía verde que se quedo colisionando contra el ataque de Alakasam.

-Ahora usa Disparo de Seda para liberarte- A lo que Leavanny asintió y disparo un gran chorro de seda pegajosa, que se dirigía a varias direcciones sin causar ningún efecto, ya que la fuerza psíquica que controlaba a Leavanny, no le dejaba apuntar bien.

Anabel desconcertada se asusto de repente al ver como la energibola y el psicorrayo explotaron, causando una pequeña cortina de humo en el aire.  
Ash sonrió al ver el humo y le exclamo a Leavanny:

-¡Ahora Leavanny!- Acto seguido un chorro de seda salio disparado del humo y le atino a una de las cucharas, que mantenía el agarre del psíquico, mandándola a volar a una esquina del campo de batalla.

-¡Oh no, tu cuchara!- Exclamo Anabel preocupada.

-Es nuestra oportunidad!- Dijo Ash mientras miraba con confianza a su pokemon bicho, que había aterrizado sano y salvo en el suelo.  
-¡Usa Tijera X!- Leavanny se desplazo rápidamente, pero de repente, el Alakasam esquivo su ataque con gran habilidad, y le asesto sin previo aviso un Puño Centrado que lo estampo en el suelo, el Alakasam hizo brillar su otro puño y empezó a darle repetidos golpes en el suelo al pokemon bicho, sin dejar que este se defendiera.

-Esquivalo Leavanny- Grito preocupado el chico. Su pokemon débil en ese momento, hizo un esfuerzo para zafarse de los puñetazos del furioso pokemon psíquico.

El Leavanny herido y casi debilitado, empezó a emanar un brillo verde de su cuerpo.  
-¿Sera posible?- Se dijo el entrenador, mirando con confianza a su pokemon que lo veía a él de igual manera.  
-Usa tu ultimo aliento para fulminarlo con tijera X- Le dijo Ash a su pokemon con una expresión de que sabia lo que hacia.

-No lo permitiremos amigo- le expreso telepaticamente la ás a su Alakasam.  
-Usa Psiquico- Orden que resulto inútil, ya que antes de siquiera levantar la ultima cuchara que tenia en su mano izquierda. El Leavanny se desplazo con una asombrosa velocidad que no tenia antes, y en vez de asestarle una cuchillada en forma de equis. El pokemon decidió separar la formación de tijera, y abalanzarse a acuchillar con sus brazos al Alakasam, somo si tuviera largos sables en cada uno por el efecto del ataque.

-Es todo o nada Alakasam-  
-Pelea a todo dar con doble puño centrado- A lo que el pokemon psíquico flexiono sus dos puños, y empezó a golpear al pokemon mientras este lo golpeaba a él también.

Era un combate bastante energetico y parejo, como si los dos estuvieran haciendo combate cercano, en donde cada uno recibía el golpe del otro, hasta que porfin se separaron y los dos cayeron rendidos.

-Amigo, aun puedo sentir que te queda energía, usa recuperación con la fuerza que te queda- Le comunicaba Anabel a su Alakasam. Por otro lado, Leavanny en cambio se encontraba completamente debilitado, a lo que metió a este a su pokebola sin no antes agradecerle por todo su esfuerzo.

-Peleaste muy bien Leavanny, tu habilidad de enjambre hizo que tu tijera X nos hicieran muy difíciles de vencer- Le dijo Ash a su pokemon.  
Ash saco su otra pokebola, pero no se dio cuenta de que el Alakasam de Anabel estaba usando recuperacion restaurando mas de la mitad de su vida

-Esa estuvo muy cerca amigo, desde hace tiempo que no te dañan así- Le comunico Anabel a su querido Alakasam.

-¡Krookodile, yo te elijo!- Exclamo Ash mientras sacaba a su lagarto siniestro, que emergió con un gran rugido.

-¿Quien es ese pokemon?- Se preguntaba Anabel.  
-Mmh, lo sepa o no, de todos modos no podras con nosotros-  
-Usa psicorrayo- Exclamo Anabel, para que su pokemon lanzara un fuerte rayo, pero este ni siquiera inmuto al pokemon lagarto.  
-¡¿Que?!, usa psíquico!- A lo que un brillo rodeo a Krookodile, pero la telequinesis del movimiento no surtía efecto alguno.

-Acabalo con roca afilada amigo- A lo que Krookodile alzo sus puños y golpeo fuertemente el suelo, haciendo emerger unas afiladas columnas de piedra que lanzaron a Alakasam metros en el aire, dejándolo finalmente debilitado.

-Mmmm, con que un pokemon siniestro, no sabia que te gustara aprovecharte de la debilidad de tipo Ash!- Le dijo con un tono pícaro al joven, a lo que el rió levemente y se llevo la mano a la nuca un poco apenado.  
-¡Ve, mi fiel amigo!- dijo Anabel al lanzar su segunda pokebola.  
-¡Metaaaang!- grito su férreo pokemon psíquico al salir y pisar el suelo con fuerza.

-Usa garras dragon Krookodile- El pokemon lagarto alargo sus garras tornando estas un brillo verde, y araño a Metagross, pero este no daba señales de daño.  
-Repitelo varias veces- Le exclamo el entrenador

-Utiliza Defensa de Hierro Metagross- a lo que el pokemon psíquico brillo con un tono plateado mientras que los ataques de Krookodile no le hacían mucho.

-Esto no funciona- se dijo Ash preocupado, pero este sonrio porque sabia que solo su fuerza de voluntad y perseverancia le ganaria a la gran resistencia de Metagross.  
-Usa As Aéreo y después derrumbalo con garras dragon- Le ordeno Ash a Krookodile

Anabel tenia un gran lazo con su pokemon psíquico, y por lo tanto no necesitaba darle ordenes verbales. Así que el Krookodile al acercarse con su as aéreo, fue interrumpido por hiperrayo que el Metagross disparo sin previo aviso.

-Esquivalo- Le ordeno Ash, a lo que el lagarto se zafo por los pelos de la trayectoria del rayo y finalmente se posiciono detrás del Metagross.  
-Tíralo al suelo con garra dragon- A lo que las garras de Krookodile brillaron y se expandieron otra vez, agarrando una pata del pokemon acero, y haciéndole una llave de lucha con toda su fuerza, como si de un suplex se tratara. Volteando de cabeza al Metagross e inmovilizándolo.

-Usa puño meteoro- le exclamo Anabel a su pokemon, que al estar patas arriba, tenia mas movilidad en sus extremidades, asestándole un terrible golpe que mando a volar al lagarto en el aire.

Esa mirada de confianza que Ash le había dado a Leavanny, se repitió esta vez con Krookodile.  
-Usa Excavar con toda tu fuerza- Ordeno Ash, a lo que su Krookodile aprovecho la caida para entrar tal taladro en el suelo.

-¡Oh no, Metagross estando de cabeza no podrá esquivar eso!- Se dijo Anabel preocupada ante la repentina estrategia del chico.  
-Rápido amigo, ¡tienes que levantarte!- Dijo la chica mientras su Metagross hacia todo lo posible por flexionar sus extremidades y reincorporarse en el suelo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El Krookodile había salido del suelo rotando como un trompo, levantando al pesado Metagross del piso, y haciendolo girar con el.

Esto provoco que el pokemon férreo cayera al suelo debilitado.

-Ja ja, ¡eso fue increíble Krookodile!- Le felicito el chico que fue corriendo hacia el.

-Mmmhh, el fue bastante fuerte, ¿verdad amigo?- Le dijo Anabel sonriendo a su segundo pokemon, antes de regresarlo a su pokebola.  
-Ha llegado la hora- Exclamo Anabel lanzando a su ultimo y mas fuerte pokemon.  
-¡Ve Espeon!- A lo que esta salio con un aire gracil pero elegante.

-Ha pasado un buen tiempo Espeon- Se decía el joven recordando la vez pasada que la había enfrentado.  
-Usa Garra Dragon- Enuncio Ash. Pero antes de siquiera moverse hacia Espeon, esta había utilizado Ataque Rápido y se posiciono en frente de Krookodile.

-Usa Cola de Hierro- Ordeno la pelo lila, A lo que la cola de Espeon brillo de blanco y la azoto repetidas veces en la cabeza del lagarto interrumpiendo su ataque.  
-Aléjate un poco y usa ''ese'' movimiento, mi amiga- Le comunico Anabel a su Espeon, la cual dio un salto sobre el pecho del cocodrilo, desorientandolo un poco llevándola a una considerable distancia de el.

-¿Se referirá a Electrocañón?- Se pregunto Ash. Pero muy por el contrario, dos esferas de energía, una de color rojo y la otra azul, se concentraban en la boca de Espeon, y de estas salieron disparados dos rayos que se entrelazaban el uno con el otro en forma de espiral. Impactando terriblemente a Krookodile y dejándolo muy débil.

-Eso que viste ahí, fue un Doble Rayo- Explico Anabel.  
-Espeon y yo decidimos deshacernos de ese ataque de Electrocañon, ya que no resultaba muy preciso la mayoría de las veces-  
-Por lo tanto tomamos una nueva medida de contraataque contra los pokemon siniestros como tu Krookodile-

Ash sabia que si recibía de nuevo ese ataque, su Krookodile caería sin duda, así que opto por atacar lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Usa roca afilada- Exclamo Ash, a lo que el pokemon lagarto sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo emerger grandes columnas del suelo, las cuales Espeon esquivo con gran velocidad y gracia.

Espeon trepo y salto por las rocas poniéndose cara a cara con su contrincante, a lo que Anabel enuncio su orden sabiendo muy bien como terminaría.  
-Ahora- Le dijo Anabel a su Espeon, acto siguiente, dos fuentes de luz de colores opuestos, salieron disparadas de la pokemon psíquica. Fusilando a quemarropa a Krookodile y lanzandolo cerca de Ash.

Anabel rió levemente y se ruborizo ante lo fuerte que era su compañera, comunicándole lo orgullosa que se sentía a través del lazo telepático que las dos compartían.

Ash viendo los notables espirales que se dejaban entrever bajo los lentes de Krookodile, se acerco a este y le agradeció por su gran desempeño.  
-¡Tu ya sabes que hacer Pikachu!- Le dijo Ash determinado a su pokemon favorito que se encontraba observando todo el combate a su lado, el cual estaba sediento!, por una batalla.

-Ataque Rápido Pikachu- Enuncio Ash, a lo que su amigo salio disparado al campo de batalla directo a Espeon, la cual intercepto el ataque con el mismo movimiento, causando que los dos se separen por la misma potencia que tenían ambos.

-Electrobola- Exclamo Ash, a lo que su Pikachu empezó a cargar una esfera eléctrica en su cola, que disparo sobre Espeon, pero esta la esquiva fácilmente.

-¡Cola de Hierro!- Exclamaron los dos entrenadores al unisono, a lo cual los dos pokemon empezaron una lucha de colas ferreas como si estas se trataran de espadas, para despues quedarse las dos colas chocando una contra la otra, hasta que cualquiera ceda.

Ash sonrió ante esa situación, y le ordeno a su Pikachu:  
-Atactrueno- A lo que el pokemon electrico aprovecho el enlace entre sus colas para electrificar a la Espeon desprevenida, causandole gran daño.

Espeon como represalia, le disparo un doble rayo que golpeo de lleno al Pikachu dejándolos a los dos alejados por unos metros.

-Usa atactrueno todas la veces que puedas Pikachu- Le ordeno Ash a su amigo.

-Tu tambien Espeon, usa doble rayo hasta mas no poder- le enuncio a Espeon por su lado.

A lo que un combate de ataques especiales a larga distancia se provoco de repente.  
La mayoria de las veces los dos contrincantes de esquivaban entre si, pero cada uno recibia el daño del otro constantemente, y de manera muy reñida.  
Finalmente dejando a los dos muy cansados después de un rato.

-¡Hay que acabar con esto amigo!- Le dijo Ash confiado a su Pikachu.

-Acabala con cola de hierro- A lo que el pikachu con la fuerza que le quedaba, se acerco al Espeon con la cola iluminada, pero esta lo esquivo por sorpresa.

-Usa Psíquico y acabalo- Exclamo Anabel, a lo que los ojos de Espeon brillaron de rojo al igual que el orbe de su frente.

Ash tuvo una idea al ver esto ultimo, a lo cual le grito decidido a su amigo:

-Pikachu, confía en mi, agárrate de Espeon y no la sueltes-

El pokemon eléctrico que estaba siendo rodeado por el poder psíquico de Espeon, le hizo caso a Ash, y se aferro con sus cuatro patas al torso de la pokemon psíquica. La cual prosiguiendo con el movimiento, levanto al Pikachu por el aire, levantándola a Ella también debido al agarre que le tenia este.

-No, ¡espera Espeon!, no permitas que...- Decía Anabel antes de ser interrumpida por Ash, que había ordenado a su Pikachu atacar,

-¡Atactrueno!, ¡CON TODO TU PODER PIKACHU!-

A lo cual los dos pokemon que se hallaban en el aire fueron iluminados por una gran descarga eléctrica que resplandeció el campo de batalla.  
Acto seguido, los dos pokemon cayeron al suelo, y para sorpresa de los dos entrenadores, Pikachu y Espeon, se hallaban debilitados uno encima del otro.

Los dos entrenadores se acercaron a sus pokemon, los cuales recuperaron la conciencia un momento después.

-¡Oh No!, amiga.. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Exclamo preocupada Anabel. Pero su pokemon en vez de verse lesionada o triste, se levanto con una sonrisa en alto, enunciando su aullido característico en señal de gusto. Lo mismo lo había hecho Pikachu y Ash por casualidad.

-Creo que se nos paso la mano Pikachu- Le dijo riendo alegremente Ash a su compañero, que también empezó a reír desmesuradamente, cosa a la cual Espeon se unió a la moción.

A Anabel le brillaban los ojos, desconcertada ante la situación.  
Sentía lo que trasmitía el corazón de sus pokemon y los de Ash, que disfrutaron mucho de la batalla. Era un empate, pero ella sentía ese calor en ella y sus compañeros, que no sentía en mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Después de la dura batalla, nuestros protagonistas se hallaban en frente de la torre de batalla,

Ash se estiraba un poco y miraba a la nada dudoso.

Anabel dándose cuenta de ello, le pregunto preocupada.  
-¿Ahora a donde iras Ash?-

-Mmmm, pues la verdad que no se, Scott me dejo aquí sin decirme que tendría que veir solo, yo no pienso irme a pie hacia mi casa. Por lo tanto tendré que esperarlo como me prometió- Se dijo Ash suspirando.

-Bueno.. Tus pokemon deben de estar muy cansados, puedes venir a mi casa para que ellos descansen y tu también- Le dijo con un tono tímido al azabache.  
-Mientras que esperas a que Scott llegue.. Claro- Le dijo esta vez un poco triste.

-¡QUE!, ¿yo solo con una as de batalla?.. y en su propia casa?- Se decía el entrenador en su mente, con un tono rojizo en su rostro que denotaba vergüenza ante tal proposición.

El siempre ha estado acostumbrado a viajar en grupo. Y el estar solo con una chica le ponía incomodo.

-Claro, pero si prefieres quedarte en el centro pokemon de por aquí, lo entiendo- Le dijo Anabel algo decepcionada.

Ash no tenia otra opción, rechazar la hospitalidad de aquella mujer después de brindarle tan buena batalla, seria una grosería.  
Así que sin pensarlo mucho. Ash dio un paso hacia Anabel, y le dijo animado:

-Claro que me gustaría quedarme contigo, di-digo, en tu casa- Respondió Ash decidido mientras le tendía la mano a Anabel en señal de respeto.

Anabel se alegro ante su decisión, y le dio la mano al chico que tanto le gustaba. A lo que los dos se dirigieron a la susodicha casa, para descansar de la ardua batalla.

* * *

Bueno, muy por el contrario de lo que les prometí, actualice el fic mucho mas tarde de lo que pensé, no tengo justificación para ello, solo que estas ultimas semanas en la universidad han estados muy pesadas para mi xD  
Muy diferente de algunos fanfics de pokemon, aquí solo les asigne 4 movimientos por vez a los pokemon, al igual que en el juego y las ultimas temporadas de la serie.

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y la atención que le ha regalado a este humilde fic.  
Se me es muy difícil escribir esto ya que la literatura no es mi fuerte, pero estoy muy gustoso por contribuir con un grano de arena a esta gran comunidad que tanto me encanta.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer** \- Los personajes de Pokemon le pertenecen a Game Freak y a Nintendo, hago uso de ellos para expresar mi punto de vista alterno a la serie, con entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. De fans para fans.

* * *

 **Capitulo IV: Siente lo que hay en mi** **Corazón**

Era una hermosa tarde la que arropaba el día para los dos jóvenes, que caminaban en aquel bosque. El cielo estaba un poco nublado, pero la luz que emanaba del sol, formaba como siempre un brillante firmamento de color celeste.

Anabel, la cerebro de la frontera, había disfrutado mucho el buen enfrentamiento que tuvo con Ash, que estaba caminaba a su lado junto con su Pikachu en sus hombros.  
Pero a esta le invadía una pequeña duda la cual no tardo mucho en manifestar.

-¿Ash?- Le preguntaba ella a su acompañante, el cual giro su cabeza para prestarle atención.  
-Durante la batalla, note algo muy peculiar en ti y en tus pokemon-  
-En algunas ocasiones, no necesitabas darles ordenes directas para atacar. Sino que simplemente los mirabas con confianza, y ellos hacían muy buenos movimientos sin ninguna indicación-  
-Es como si sus corazones se conectaran en cierto punto de la batalla-

-¿Sera que con el tiempo, has aprendido a sentir el corazón de los pokemon?, como te había tratado de enseñar aquí hace dos años?- Le pregunto gozosa pero educadamente al azabache.

Ash se sentía un poco desconcertado ante la pregunta que le formulaba la chica, el no sabia comunicarse con los pokemon como lo hacia aquella as de batalla. Pero entendía muy bien a lo que se refería.

\- Yo o creo que pueda sentir el corazón como lo haces tu Anabel-  
-Pero cuando batallo junto con mis pokemon, aveces siento un lazo muy difícil de explicar. Ellos son como yo y yo soy como ellos.  
-Y en ocasiones, ellos saben que movimiento usar en el momento preciso, yo solo les doy la orden para que dejen volar su imaginación y espíritu- Le explico con seriedad el chico, que rara vez pensaba a fondo, el lazo que compartía con sus pokemon.

Anabel se vio un poco decepcionada, pero contenta ante tal explicación. Ya que ella por ciertos motivos, de verdad deseaba que el chico pudiera sentir el corazón de los demás como ella lo hacia.  
Pero se alegraba de que Ash, pudiera tener tal lazo con sus pokemon, igual que como ella lo tiene con los suyos.

-Si pudieras percibir los sentimientos, ya habrías percibido los míos Ash- Se decía Anabel hacia sus adentros mientras esta se ruborizaba y se llevaba su puño hacia el pecho.

-Ah, ¿te pasa algo Anabel?- le dijo preocupado el azabache, al ver como ella miraba al vació con el rostro enrojecido.

-¿QUE?, no!- respondió la peli-lila que fue sorprendida con la guardia baja.  
-Esto.. Te quería decir que me parece fantástico lo unido que eres con tus pokemon-  
-Es algo que te llevara muy lejos aunque no lo creas- Le dijo orgullosa a Ash.  
-Muchos entrenadores no dan la cabida por carecer del rasgo que tu tienes- Se dijo esta vez con un poco de desagrado al recordar su trabajo como as de la torre de batalla.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Ash dándole una leve palmada en la espalda

-Todos los entrenadores tienen tanto puntos débiles, como fuertes-  
-Yo no soy perfecto, aveces me equivoco mucho- Le mencionaba Ash un poco avergonzado

-Si, supongo que tienes razón- Se decía Anabel reconsiderando su opinión de otros entrenadores, especialmente los que la retaban esos dos últimos años.

Era una Anabel muy diferente que como era en su primer encuentro con Ash, ella arrastraba bastante frustración e ira por muchos entrenadores que ha conocido en su vida, pero un joven como Ash le hacia reflexionar como nadie lo hacia.

Los dos distrayéndose un poco por la charla, se dan cuenta que llegan a la nada pequeña casa de Anabel, la cual se extendía varios metros hacia arriba, y era de un hermoso color blanco, y tejas de color violeta.

-Al fin llegamos-  
-Vamos, ven aquí- Le dijo emocionada Anabel al azabache que lo tomo de la mano por sorpresa, llevándolo corriendo al patio trasero de la casa, el cual era inmenso como esta.

Ya ellos ahí, La chica saco sus tres pokebolas y libero a sus amigos, para que estos se ubicaran contentos en aquel patio. Que al parecer, estos adoraban como su hogar.  
A ésto, Ash también libero los suyos, los cuales salieron saludando a los dos entrenadores.

-Los pokemon deben de estar hambrientos después de tan dura batalla, vamos a alimentarlos, ¿te parece?- Enuncio Anabel alegre ante Ash

-¡Por supuesto que si!- Le respondió el, el cual le desconcertaba un poco lo vivaz que resultaba la as de batalla cuando regreso a su casa.

Acto seguido los dos sacaron unos contenedores llenos de comida pokemon, Que Anabel resguardaba en el patio de su casa, y le ofrecieron su debido alimento a Metagross, Espeon, Alakasam, Leavanny, Krookodile y finalmente a Pikachu. Los cuales aceptaron con gusto y empezaron a comer.

-Yo te preparare algo Ash, también debes de estar hambriento- Le dijo Anabel al muchacho.

-No, por mi no te preocupes Anabel- le decía nervioso el joven, que ya se sentía un poco incomodo al estar él solo, con una cerebro de la frontera.

Ella al sentir la inconformidad que tenia Ash en su interior, sin estar segura por el motivo. Se entristeció un poco hacia sus adentros, pero sonrió feliz tratando de animar al muchacho.

-¡No. Tu eres mi invitado!, y es mi obligación hacer que te sientas en casa- Le exclamo la peli-lila que se puso detrás del azabache y lo empujo suavemente pero con firmeza, hacia una mesa junto con unas sillas, que estaban en frente de la entrada trasera que daba al patio.

Ash espero tranquilo en aquella mesa, hasta que después de unos largos minutos, Anabel trajo para los dos, unos sándwiches de queso a la parrilla.  
Que para sorpresa del entrenador, él adoro a la primera mordida.

-¡Wow Anabel!, esto esta realmente delicioso!-  
-Cocinas muy bien- Le exclamo Ash a la peli-lila que se sonrojo y se sintió alagada ante el comentario.  
-Aaah, y una pregunta Anabel-

-¿Si?- le contesto ella

-Como es que tienes una casa tan grande y hermosa- Le pregunto él intrigado.

-Ah?. Oooh- suspiro Anabel analizando mejor la pregunta.

-Cuando Scott me dio un puesto de trabajo para ser una cerebro de la frontera-  
-Mando a obreros, para que se construyera esta casa en medio de la nada, para que yo viviera, y se me diera mas fácil trabajar en la torre de batalla- Le explico la chica al azabache.  
-Aunque no lo creas, es un trabajo muy lucrativo- Le termino explicando Anabel

-No me imagino de donde sacaran el dinero- Le dijo Ash incomodo pero sonriendo.

-Sabes que.. Yo tampoco- le contesto la peli-lila, a lo que los dos rieron al unisono.

* * *

Los pokemon de los entrenadores después de haber comido, se habían puesto a jugar e interactuar entre ellos para pasar el rato.  
A Espeon le gustaba subirse arriba de Metagross, el cual retraía sus extremidades. y flotaba libremente como si fuera un platillo volador, lo cual el Metagross aprobaba, ya que le gustaba la sensación de levitar y entretener a su amiga Espeon. Pikachu y Leavanny, no aguantaban la emoción y también se unían a la moción. Por otro lado, Alakasam y Krookodile preferían estar tranquilos alejándose de los demás. El pokemon psiquico por su gusto a meditar en paz, y al lagarto siniestro por su lado, le encantaba descansar.

Anabel que estaba sentada en la misma mesa con Ash, le pregunto al azabache:

-No te parece increíble como los pokemon después de batallar, ¿se pueden llevar tan bien?- Le pregunto la chica que observaba encantada al grupo que jugaba, a lo cual Ash asintió sin decir mucho y también miraba sonriente a sus pokemon.

-¡Vamos a jugar!- Le exclamo ella

-¡¿QUE?!- le pregunto Ash nervioso que no entendía bien en el momento, a lo que ella se refería.

-Con los pokemon, vamos!- Le siguió diciendo Anabel.

Ash suspirando un poco después de escuchar mejor, asintió y los dos se levantaron corriendo para divertirse con sus pokemon. Estos con calma se subieron encima del Metagross que podía cargarlos a todos a la vez, con su poderosa energía magnética.

-Nunca había volado encima de un Metagross- Enuncio asustado Ash ante el frenético vuelo del pokemon férreo.

-Cuando te acostumbras es muy divertido- Le menciono Anabel que al parecer no era primera vez que lo hacia.

Duraron un rato dando vueltas encima de ese pokemon, el cual un poco cansado de tanto levitar, descendió suavemente para que bajaran tanto los entrenadores como sus queridos pokemon.

Espeon le aulló con alegría al Metagross en señal de agradecimiento, el cual asintió de lo que al parecer, era una rutina para esos dos.

Anabel y Ash segundos de haberse bajado, se tropiezan por accidente, con una pequeña concentración de lodo que se interpuso en sus pisadas, a lo cual los dos cayeron inevitablemente al suelo.

Anabel quedo de espaldas contra el piso y Ash consiguientemente cayo de cara a ella, aplastando un poco a la chica.  
Sin haber pasado ni un segundo, Ash levanta su brazo izquierdo para reponerse, mientras se disculpaba apenado por caer sobre ella.

-No, no fue tu culpa, nos tropezamos al mismo tiempo- Le dijo despreocupada Anabel con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero a la vez un poco tensa, ante la postura sugestiva que tenia con Ash en ese momento.

Ash sin fijarse mucho por el dolor de la caída, levanta su otro brazo para poder levantarse completamente, pero sin querer, apoya su mano contra el pecho derecho de Anabel, en ves de con el suelo.  
Anabel mascullo un gemido ante el contacto del chico. El cual se quedo paralizado por unos segundos, porque él sabia que la estaba tocando en un lugar intimo.  
Aunque ella careciera de tamaño en sus senos, los cuales a simple vista se veían tan planos como los de un hombre, Ash podía sentir claramente a través de su blusa, lo suave y palpable que era esa piel en su mano.

Medio segundo después a que el azabache reaccionara, él salto fugazmente alejándose de Anabel, la cual había girado su cabeza, y miraba sonrojada al vació, con un gesto de tristeza y bochorno en su cara.

-¡Lo-lo siento mucho Anabel!, te juro que fue un accidente!- Le exclamo el joven a la ás que se encontraba en trance, por causa de la vergüenza.

-No.. Esta bien- Le dijo suavemente la chica mientras mientras se levantaba.

-No fue tu intención, tu solo querías levantarte, ademas...- Le decía ella con el mismo gesto en el rostro, antes de que algo la interrumpiera.

Una gota de agua que cayo muy alto desde el cielo, había impactado en la nariz de la peli-lila, lo cual la sorprendió para después mirar velozmente hacia arriba.  
A lo que una fuerte lluvia se desato casi de la nada sobre los entrenadores y los pokemon, los cuales reaccionaron al instante, y se dirigieron al interior de la casa lo mas rápido que pudieron.

* * *

Era sin duda una lluvia intensa, la tarde paso de un hermoso crepúsculo, a una tormentosa y gélida noche. A lo cual, Anabel con ayuda de su Alakasam, trajeron unos leños que tenían guardados, para así encender la chimenea de la sala de estar.  
Cuyo fuego resaltaba las paredes de color dorado y techo azul, del interior de la casa.

-Rayos, quede empapado- le dijo Ash riendo a los demás, que también asintieron al haberse mojado ellos también.

-Ya no vuelve a ser primera vez que nos sucede lo mismo- Le menciono Anabel al chico, los cuales se entendían muy bien.

Después de un rato y después de haberse cambiado las prendas, los dos jóvenes y sus pokemon se hallaban muy cómodos ante el calor de la chimenea, pero alguien en especifico, se encontraba algo preocupado por la fuerte lluvia que había afuera. Era nada menos que Ash, que miraba la ventana con nostalgia.  
Anabel podía sentir perfectamente el interior del muchacho, solo le hacia falta con verlo fijamente.  
Como también los pokemon de ella, podían sentir lo desdichada que estaba la amiga y entrenadora que tanto estiman.

-¿Extrañas mucho tu hogar cierto?-  
-Puedo sentir muy fácilmente el lazo que te une a tus amigos, tanto humanos como pokemon- Le dijo serenamente al muchacho, mientras esta se levantaba y caminaba hacia el.

-Eso es algo que de verdad admiro, pero envidio mucho de ti- Le dijo esta vez, pero alejándose con tristeza y pesar en sus palabras.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunto intrigado el azabache.

-Di-digo, me refiero a la forma en que eres tan amigable y social con todos los que te rodean- Le respondió sonrojada con algo de vergüenza.  
-Yo en cambio, se tratar con los demás, pero me he aislado mucho de las personas-  
-Amo la naturaleza y a los pokemon por igual, como amo las bellas voces que me saludan por todos lados-  
-Pero como humana, siempre he sido solitaria- Mascullo casi entre sollozos la peli-lila.,

-Nunca he tenido verdaderos amigos de mi especie, ni ninguna persona especial que me complemente- Le comentaba cada vez mas triste a su compañero, el cual se sintió mal por ella, para después pensar por unos segundos, y exclamarle firmemente:

-¡No digas eso Anabel!- Enuncio con empatia hacia la chica.  
-¡Eres una gran persona!, y si te lo propones, puedes ganarte el corazón de quien quieras- Le expreso con determinación, mientras se ubicaba cara a cara con ella.

-¡Siempre tienes que esforzarte sin importar que!- Dicho al que el entrenador le gusta compartir siempre con todo ser querido.

-Mmmm- murmuro la chica para después reír levemente.  
-Entonces supongo que no tengo otra opción-

-Que pasa, ¿dije algo malo?- Murmuro el azabache dudoso y sonrojado, al ver los ojos brillosos y el rostro ruborizado de la chica que tenia en frente.

Los pokemon de Ash observaban la escena, preguntándose que sucedía, pero en cambio los de la ás de batalla, presentían muy bien lo que pasaría.  
A lo cual deciden darle privacidad a los dos entrenadores.

-Siente lo que hay en mi corazón-  
Fueron las palabras que suavemente dejo salir la chica de su boca, la cual tomo por los hombros al muchacho, y le planto un beso en los labios, que lo dejo atónito.

Anabel se queda unos segundos saboreando los labios de Ash, el cual no se inmutaba pero se dejaba besar.

-Mmm, lo siento- sollozo la chica que se sentó en su silla avergonzada.

Ash en su interior no creía lo que pasaba, nunca había besado a una chica en su vida, característica que compartía con la mujer que tenia en frente. Pero después de unos segundos, reacciono para responder y cortar con la incertidumbre de la Anabel.

-No te preocupes, solo querías expresar tu interior conmigo- Le dijo Ash con tono seductor, para después agacharse y agarrar a Anabel por la cabeza, y besarla fervientemente.

Anabel confundida pero sorprendida a la vez, aclaro su mente, y correspondió el beso con gusto. El cual a diferencia del primero, fue mutuo, y dúro mas que unos pocos segundos.  
Ash aunque también confundido, entendió los sentimientos de Anabel.  
Ya que el hasta ese momento, solo la veía como una amiga, pero se dio cuenta, del lazo que compartía con esa chica. Y que tenia en frente, a una mujer de no mas de 21 años, que se hallaba loca por el. No sabia el porque, pero se dejo llevar por la situación.

Por el otro lado, Anabel sentía que había soldado un cabo suelto, le declaro su amor al único hombre que ha causado sentimientos en ella, pero no tenia la oportunidad de estar con el antes.  
No paraban de cruzar miradas sin saber que decir, hasta que Anabel rompio el silencio, y le mascullo con amor al joven:

-Yo te ame, desde que te vi salvar a tu pikachu Ash Ketchum-  
-Desde ese momento nunca has salido de mi cabeza- Le dijo ilusionada y alegre al sorprendido chico, para después decirle con la cara roja como un tomate:  
-Deseo ser tu chica Ash-  
-Quiero que unamos nuestros corazones-  
-Qui-quiero que seas el primero, en tomar mi cuerpo- Mascullo Anabel que giraba su cabeza por la vergüenza.

-Pues... Supongo que debemos aprovechar y vivir el momento- Enuncio Ash tendiéndole la mano, A lo cual ella la agarro gustosa, y jalo un poco emocionada al azabache.  
Dirigiendolo a el y a ella a su habitación.

Los pokemon de Ash se habían quedado un poco perplejos ante tal exhibición, aunque Krookodile por su parte, se había quedado dormido todo el tiempo.

* * *

Era una habitacion ostentosa pero a la vez sencilla, con algunas mesas y candiles pegados a la pared, como tambien una mesa de noche al lado de una espaciosa cama, la cual tenia mullidas sabanas del característico morado, tan usado por la dueña que era Anabel.  
La pareja entro al cuarto, nerviosos por lo que venia.

Anabel se separo de Ash, para sentarse en la cama y postrarse ante el, con una pose sugerente, en donde miraba apenada pero con lujuria a su invitado.  
-Se suave conmigo- le comento preocupada la peli-lila ante Ash, que acto seguido se apoyo sobre ella.

-Haré todo lo que pueda- le respondió Ash que experimentaba sensaciones nuevas, a igual que ella.  
Ya que los dos, nunca habían tenido sexo, lo cual reforzaban la confianza que se tenían, pero a la vez poseían una gran inexperiencia.

Ash empezó besando a la chica estando encima de ella, de una manera muy distinta al primer beso que se habían dado, este era un beso lleno de pasión, como también de caricias desmesuradas por parte de los dos.  
Ash atrevidamente desabrocho la blusa de Anabel, la cual apenada pero con el corazón a mil, dejo que lo hiciera sin problemas. Dejando a la vista el pecho plano de la peli-lila, la cual no usaba sostén en ese momento.

Ash se quedo mirando detenidamente su torso, cosa que a Anabel le incomodo un poco para después decirle:

-Se que los tengo muy pequeños, pero no es para tanto- se dijo mirando a un lado, A lo que Ash se rió y le respondió encantado.

-Eres hermosa Anabel, tu piel es tan clara y brillante como la nieve- le expreso Ash que se sentía nervioso ante el cuerpo desnudo de su amada. A lo que con miedo pero con firmeza, agarro a Anabel por la espalda, acercando su boca a sus pechos.

-¡¿Aah, que haces?!- Le exclamo sonrojada la ás de batalla, que sin darse cuenta, empezó a ser tocada y manoseada por el joven.

Ash podía sentir lo suaves que eran los pequeños senos de Anabel, a lo cual este procedió a darle placer, succionando y lamiendo sus pezones sin ningún remordimiento.

-¡Aaaaah, se siente tan bien!- gimió Anabel, que aunque tuviera un problema de tamaño, la sensibilidad que tenia en sus pezones, le hacia sentir un placer indescriptible.

Cuando el muchacho se detuvo, Anabel se movio por su parte, y se abalanzo encima del muchacho, dandole un ligero beso, insinuandole que era su turno. A lo que la chica le desabrocho el cierre de la camisa, para contemplar su delgado pero fuerte torso.  
Esta lo acariciaba mientras lo besaba en su cuello, besos que cada vez bajaban hasta llegar por debajo de su abdomen.

Ash ruborizado sabia muy bien lo que Anabel haría, la cual le bajo su pantalón y ropa interior, para dejar ver su miembro, el cual estaba erecto por la calentura que le producía ella.  
-Aagh- mascullaba el azabache que sintió dolor, pero a la vez placer, ante la frotación que la chica hacia con su mano sobre su falo, lo estaba masturbando, se decía él en sus adentros.

Esta con deseo de experimentar, lamio suavemente la punta del pene de Ash en el proceso, lo cual le producia un gran placer al entrenador que gemia ligeramente.

-Si eso te gusto, esto te fascinara- Le dijo Anabel sin dejar de mover hacia arriba y abajo la hombría del chico, para acto seguido, engullir la punta en su boca para succionarla.

-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo eso- Le exclamo lujurioso el azabache que sintió mucho mas placer ante tal movimiento.

Anabel que despues de unos momentos, separo su boca del pene de su amado, eran de notar pequeñas hebras de fluido que aun se conectaban con el rostro de la chica.  
-Voy a hacerte sentir lo que nadie te ha dado Ash Ketchum- Le dijo ruborizada Anabel, que se acerco a su cara para darle un beso, y recostarlo de espaldas sobre la cama.

Ella se quito el pantalón suavemente como también lo hizo con su ropa interior, Ash se quedo maravillado ante la hermosa parte baja de su cuerpo, ella desnuda se veía tan grácil, de piel muy clara, pero a la ves tan sexy. Se pensaba el joven al mirar su figura.

Anabel que tenia el control en ese momento, se posiciono encima del chico y con sus manos, encajo las partes intimas de ambos.

-¡Aaaghh!- Gritaron los dos casi al unisono.  
La primera estocada les hizo sentir un dolor punzante, ya que era la primera vez que sus genitales pasaban por tal proceso. en especial Anabel, que sentía un gran dolor que la dejaba dudosa.

Ash suavemente articulo sus brazos para levantarse un poco, así abrazando a la peli-lila que casi no podía moverse por si sola.  
-Yo te quitare el dolor- le susurro el joven en sus oídos, que empezó a flexionar su cadera muy ligeramente, para penetrar a Anabel y seguir con el acto.

Los dos gemían muy fuertemente, pues esa unión resulto muy dolorosa al principio, pero la confianza y amor que los dos sentían, facilitaron el que ese dolor se transformara en placer para los dos.

Ash se detuvo para dejar a Anabel acostada en la cama, esta se preguntaba que le haría el azabache, el cual la volteo de espaldas, abriendo sus piernas y posandolas, sobre el borde de la cama hasta el suelo. Empezó a hacerle sexo oral a la chica, cuya su única reacción fue gemir de placer ante el movimiento de su lengua. Ella sabia que el lo hacia para lubricarla mejor, lo cual la exitaba aun mas.

El chico después de saborear su entrepierna, se levanto para penetrarla en esa misma posición.  
Esta vez era definitivo, ya que las repetidas embestidas llevaban a los dos al éxtasis.  
Anabel no hacia mas nada que gritar y gemir de placer, como también lo hacia su pareja en menor medida.

Finalmente Anabel llego al orgasmo, sintiendo un placer que le era imposible describir con palabras.

Ash ante esto bajo el ritmo y se separo de la chica. Pero esta se voltio poniendose de espaldas a la cama, y le dijo lujriosa:  
-Acaba con lo que empezaste- Enunciado al que el chico hizo caso, y con su ultimo aliento, penetro por ultima vez a la ás de batalla, este liberando su carga dentro de ella, el orgasmo hizo que el chico se detuviera casi en seco por el placer. Pero luego de volver a la normalidad, se fue hacia adelante para besar romanticamente a la chica que le declaro su amor.

* * *

La noche había pasado, era de mañana, y los dos jóvenes se habían dormido juntos.  
Anabel que abrió sus ojos fatigada, se dio cuenta que el chico que quería, no estaba en la cama, sino que se estaba vistiendo, preparándose para seguir su camino.

-Buenos dias- le dijo con emocion el chico.

-Buenos días Ash- le respondió sonrojada  
-Adonde vas tan apurado- le pregunto dudosa.

-A seguir con mi objetivo, que es ser el mejor maestro pokemon- Exclamo orgulloso. Lo cual preocupo a Anabel, ya que quería que se quedara con ella.

-Pe-pero, ¿te tienes que ir tan temprano?-  
-No quiero que te vallas, quiero que estes aqui conmigo- Le respondio esta vez con un tono triste.

Ash que se enserio ante su mirada, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso que le cambio el animo. Para asi después explicarle sus intenciones.

-Yo de verdad sentí muchas cosas bonitas, al estar contigo esa noche Anabel- le dijo el sonrojado.  
-Y quisiera estar a tu lado para amarte como tu me amas a mi, pero por el momento, tengo un sueño por cumplir, y nuestros estilos de vida no son compatibles aun- Le explico el chico un poco triste.  
-Pero lo que siento por ti es sincero, y cuando cumpla mi sueño, estaré encantado de estar a tu lado- Enunciado que hizo brillar los ojos de la chica, que un largo momento después, se resigno a responder.

-Entiendo- Mascullo la peli-lia mirando hacia abajo  
-puedo sentir tu corazón... Y veo que tu objetivo es muy importante para ti.. Tanto que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo- dijo cada vez mas triste  
-Yo tambien estare feliz de estar a tu lado, cuando nuestros destinos se unan- Dijo la chica decidida, antes de reventar en un incontrolable llanto.  
El cual el azabache hizo todo lo posible por consolar.

Ellos se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, sabiendo lo muy separados que iban a estar despues de un rato.

-Tengo una nueva región por adelante- se dijo con determinación el chico.  
-Y juro que saldré de ella victoriosa para así estar contigo- exclamo el chico mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, y así calmar su pesar.

-¡Eeeeyyy!-  
-¿Estas aquí Ash?- grito un hombre fuera de la casa, el cual era obvio quien era, por su caracteristica voz.

-Es Scott- Se dijo Anabel asustada porque estaba desnuda.

-Yo te espero abajo- le dijo Ash a Anabel que abandono el cuarto, para darle intimidad para que se pudiera vestir.

Ash recorrió el interior de la casa para salir por la puerta del frente, la cual no le costo mucho para encontrarla, su Pikachu, que se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo saludo alegre y se subió a su hombro, sus otros pokemon se habían metido ellos mismos a sus pokebolas para descansar en la noche, a lo que Ash agarro estas, y tomo su mochila para partir.

-Hola Scott- Le exclamo el chico.

-Ash, pero que sorpresa, por alguna razón sabia que te encontraría aquí- Le dijo sonriente el propietario de la batalla de la frontera.  
-Dime, ¿donde se encuentra Anabel?- le pregunto al chico.

-Aquí estoy- exclamo una tímida voz a la distancia, la cual era la dicha chica que se asomo por la puerta para saludarlos.

-¿Te gusto la batalla con el retador que te envié?- Dijo picaramente Scott a su ás de batalla. La cual asintió sin poder evitar que un rubor se tiñera en sus mejillas.

-Me alegro- respondio Scott que podia intuir lo que sucedio.  
-Espero que todo halla ido muy bien con ustedes dos- menciono Scott para después dirigir la vista a Ash, pero Anabel miro triste al vació después del comentario.

-Es hora de que te lleve a casa Ash, ¿estas de acuerdo?- le pregunto al azabache.

-Claro Scott, pero antes déjame despedirme- dijo Ash.  
A lo que se voltio hacia Anabel, y le tendió la mano en señal de adiós, gesto que Anabel correspondió, y le dio su mano para moverla de arriba hacia abajo. Pero esta vez, Ash se acerco a su rostro, y beso ligeramente su mejilla, acto que ruborizo a la peli-lila, alegrando su expresión de tristeza.

-Algún día nos volveremos a enfrentar- le expreso Ash levantando su puño y con un tono de confianza y determinacion.

Scott se sorprendió ante el gesto voluntario del chico, a lo que sonrió levemente y se dijo en su mente, que su plan había dado frutos.

Los dos finalmente se alejaron de la casa de Anabel para ir a su destino, pero ella miro su mano detenidamente, y la llevo a su pecho abrazándola con la otra. La chica se hallaba decepcionada y triste por la partida, de su único y primer amor.  
Pero muy en el fondo sabia que sus destinos se volvieran a cruzar, y sin nada que decir, ella solo pensó para sus adentros, con una cálida sonrisa y una lagrima en su rostro.

-Espero volver a verte algun dia.. Ash Ketchum.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega este pequeñito viaje que me costo mucho hacer XD  
Agradezco en gran manera a los que siguieron la historia, y los que me comentaron dando su opinión de ella, ya que me fue de mucha inspiración para seguir haciéndola.  
Cuando muchas veces se me cruzo por la cabeza, el abandonarla por ser tan difícil para mi (De verdad que la literatura me cuesta un huevo xD)

Pero difícil o no, Uno debe terminar lo que comienza :D  
Y eso para mi, es una dogma que rige mi día a día.  
Sin mas que decir, espero que les halla gustado. tanto como a mi me gusto expresar mi punto de vista, acerca de esta particular pareja  
Agradecimientos especiales para Dante, por los inteligentes comentarios que me ha dejado capitulo a capitulo. Tu opinión si que me ha sacado mas de una sonrisa amigo.


End file.
